


契阔

by kmjdhuayiling



Category: Romaynce of Sui and Tang Dynasty, 隋唐演义 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmjdhuayiling/pseuds/kmjdhuayiling





	1. Chapter 1

不需要他再思考这个问题，罗成已经扑了上来。

颤抖的嘴唇裹住他的唇瓣用力吮吸，牙齿磕碰在一处。蛮横的舌头撬开他的齿关，长驱直入，抵着舌根，探向咽喉。秦琼想要迎合却无法，这个吻令他不舒服地感到干燥，似乎在两人相贴合的每一个部位，唾液都争先地蒸腾逃跑。

秦琼的左手推着罗成的肩膀，却并不被理会，直到他的眼前又翻滚起眩晕状的黑影，罗成才放开他。

秦琼定了定神，发觉两片毛绒绒的白色兽耳正从罗成的短发中探出，两颗虎牙变作更尖利的形状，衬着白皙的肤色好似吸血鬼的獠牙，虹膜也淡化为蓝色，眼角比平时更加上挑，迷人又危险。

这显然不止是出于情欲。

秦琼抚慰性地试着吻上罗成的前额，没有受伤的左手探进他的短发，揉搓着藏在其中的虎耳根部。幽黑的瞳孔眯成一线，罗成自然不会放过表哥主动送到他嘴边的喉结，他单手握住秦琼的后颈用力将人压向自己。

秦琼下意识地向后仰头，脖颈愈加凑向罗成，虎牙的尖头穿透皮肤的痛感使他忍不住发出半声短促的呻吟。罗成的舌尖舔过被刺破的地方，接下来的动作变得轻柔而小心。他用人类的牙齿衔住那上下游动的小球，极缓慢地碾啮撕扯，虎牙凸起的楞面压进皮肉，一下下地磨蹭着软骨脆弱的边缘。手上的力道却未曾放松，压得秦琼不能逃脱分毫，就如同饥肠辘辘的猛虎在牢牢制住自己的猎物，急迫地要将之拆吞入腹。

正在被捕食的错觉激得秦琼浑身炸起细小的战栗，他试图安抚表弟近乎失控的情绪波动，一开口却好似带了哭腔的呜咽，“成儿，松开，疼……”

秦琼低缓的声音如同温煦的暖风，平复了一些罗成的情绪。当他看到表哥潮红的眼角泛着水光时，也不禁责怪起自己。无论在床上或是其他时候，表哥都不太习惯顾及和表达自身的感受，如果他说疼，那必然是疼了。

罗成压抑下身上的动物特征，环住秦琼，慢慢带着人一同躺倒在床铺上，用细密的亲吻述说着他的歉意和心底情潮荡远的涟漪。一波和缓的欲望在两个人中间重又燃起，罗成落在秦琼身上的吻和撕扯他衣服的手虽然急切了些，却也还按部就班。

处理伤口时剪开了的外套很容易被扒掉，罗成随手将之丢在床脚，有什么东西从口袋中滚了出来。他无意地瞥了一眼，胸口突然一滞。

——那是把精致的银制左轮手枪，旁边还躺着秦琼的通讯器。罗成找到昏厥的秦琼时在他手中发现了这两件东西。自己因为要化形无法携带，便将它们装在表哥的衣袋中，不想此时掉了出来。

秦琼感觉到罗成停了下来且从自己身上离开，有些奇怪地撑起身想看看他在做什么。却见他从地上拾起自己的防身手枪和通讯器，两件东西上都沾着血。

罗成旋开左轮枪的弹仓，子弹已被打光，只剩下五枚银制的空弹壳。将弹壳退出，一并捧在手里，贵金属相互碰撞发出清脆的响声。

秦琼见他英俊的面庞上又覆了一层严霜，心中隐隐地觉察到危险，只好硬着头皮唤他，“表弟，先别管这些了……你快回来。”

最后四个字说得又轻又快。秦琼素来不擅长用自己拿捏罗成，特别是利用这种事情，几个字从舌尖上丢出来，便先自羞红了脸。

罗成太明白表哥一反常态的用意了，心中的无名火烧得更旺。他好像没听见秦琼说话一样，将手枪和弹壳一齐扣在床头矮柜上。又调出通讯器中最后通话的录音，径自打开到最大音量。

秦琼的声音出现了半分钟，后面便是夹着枪声和惨叫的杂音了。这半分钟里，秦琼唤了九声表弟、两声成儿，最后一句话是“对不起”。

“什么叫对不起？为什么要对不起？”罗成盯着秦琼痴痴地发问，声音中有点委屈。

“……抱歉。”秦琼抬手想理顺他额边的乱发，却被狠狠攥住手腕压制在头顶。

“什么叫抱歉？为什么要抱歉？我不想听你说这些，你知道吗！”

经年累月积成的厚重冰层终于被滚热的熔浆烫出了一道缝隙，燃烧的液体吞噬着世界，细小的岩砾涌出地表散作蔽日的浓烟，瞬间爆发的巨大能量带来足以毁天灭地的震撼。

秦琼再次被罗成扑倒，飞蛾慕火，不顾一切。他的后脑重重地磕上床栏，那人也没做任何关心，反而揪住他的衣领，一把将他拖按在床板上。

他任由着罗成跨坐到自己身上，规整地扣到第一颗纽扣的衬衫被粗暴地扯碎，然后是被冷汗浸得半湿的工字背心，再然后是腰带、军装裤……

牙齿和手指在蜜色的肌肤上肆意制造着青紫的痕迹，罗成发觉到身下的人紧绷得同一块石头相仿，嘴角勾起一丝苦涩又故作轻慢的笑。

虽然表哥为人方正规直，床笫间时或表现出与年龄不相符的青涩稚拙，却总是尽力将一切奉送到他面前，毫无保留，绝不回避。

而现在，表哥在抗拒自己，用心理压抑着生理地抗拒。

这种认知像一枚极细的针刺入罗成的心脏，如同冰川下的熔岩一般，埋藏在心底的暴戾只需要一个缺口就能爆发。

他拿起床头的半瓶医用酒精，尽数浇在银枪和弹壳上，好整以暇地细细擦除其上干涸的血迹和尘土。

银制的弹壳一颗颗砸落在秦琼耳边，清脆动人。他睁开眼，看见罗成正伏在他身上摆弄着那把左轮枪。金属的枪口碾过手臂内侧，划出一道血痕。血珠涌出后很快聚成一线，滴在秦琼毫无血色的脸上。

“表弟你这是做什么？”秦琼急切地想要察看，罗成却躲了去。右手肘压住他唯一能动的左臂，将带血的枪口送向他唇间。

秦琼一怔，转了脸想避开，却被扣住下颌骨两侧强硬地扳回。微凉的枪口撬开他的牙关，鲜血和金属的腥气同时在味蕾间扩散，枪管抵住舌面模拟着性交的抽插。

惩罚的意味带来了超越动作本身的羞耻感，秦琼剧烈地反抗，甚至用受了伤的右手去推罗成的肩膀。虽没有任何效果，却彻底激怒了猎食中的猛虎。

罗成将他的双手别在床栏上，扯过之前止血用的发带从掌心勒过去。这自然比缚住手腕更容易被挣开，罗成用力地缠了三圈，直将他的手指勒得发红才系成死结。

“罗成！放开我！”

“只要表哥不乱动伤处，我自然会放开。”未脱少年气质的小魔王笑得有如阳光穿透云朵，十足的无辜和真诚。他吮吻着伤口的边缘，甚至小心地探出舌尖舔弄那层敏感的新肉。

颤抖从手臂蔓延向全身，秦琼必须极力压抑自己的喘息，来掩饰它越来越粗重短促的事实。

一只手沿着侧颈的青筋、锁骨的轮廓和胸腹肌的线条游走向下，插入并拢的双腿间，一面摩挲着大腿内侧紧实的肌肉，一面用力地打开。秦琼较不过罗成的力气，索性把眼一闭由他胡来。

年少者的呼吸和浅笑同时落在枕畔，伴着几声金属互击的脆响。秦琼惊恐地发现，罗成正捞起一枚空弹壳向他身下探去。

手指逗弄上紧闭的穴口，稍稍探进一点指尖便很快离开，换作钝圆中空的金属抵上。陌生的冰凉和难以置信的慌乱共同刺激着紧张的穴口微微收缩，反像是要将那弹壳吸进去一样。

“不要……表弟，不要……”秦琼声音带颤，扭动着身子试图向后逃离。罗成扣住他腿根，哪里容他逃开，指上轻旋将弹壳完全送入。

特制的子弹只有小指指节般大小，但在毫无润滑的情况下强行挤入敏感的私处依然带来滞涩的痛楚。薄薄的金属边缘旋转地刮蹭着柔嫩的软肉，带起一圈火辣的刺痛感。金属的凉意随之覆上，引起细细弱弱的些微麻痒。好似烧红的铁器遇了冷水，热量随着滋滋的白汽很快就散了。

秦琼小腹抽动，下面不自觉地收缩，含住异物的冷硬触感仿佛硌在了他心头最安适的柔软处一样。

又两枚弹壳紧跟着进入，推着前面的弹壳离开了括约肌的包裹。细小的银柱在温软的甬道中似乎并不能被咬紧，秦琼莫名觉得他能感到它们在滑动，随着自己身体的动作甚至肠肉的缩放而滑动，并且和罗成将它们撒在他枕边时一样，相互撞击而发出声音，此刻也仿佛在他耳边幻响……

极度羞耻催生的诡异错觉令他不堪忍受，涔涔虚汗打湿了额角的发丝，不正常的嫣红漫上两颊却遮不住他憔悴的病容。

罗成像是很奇怪地替他擦着冷汗，佯作不解地问道，“很疼吗？”

秦琼摇摇头又点点头，依然指望着表弟能放弃这残忍的折磨，低声地讨饶道，“表弟，拿出去……求你……我……我……是表哥错了……”

“表哥，你怕什么？我又不会害你。”罗成打断了他，依旧以那种天真无辜的恶劣语气，后一句话却深沉得有如静水流波，暗潮汹涌，“你不在意你自己，我却在意的很，可我的在意又能有什么用呢？”

秦琼分明地从表弟的语气和眼神中捕捉到了一丝稍纵即逝的——落寞。他仿佛被人凌空抽了一鞭子，身上的每一条神经和肌肉都疼痛得紧绷起来，又慢慢松弛下来，仿佛一切顾念神思都脱离了躯体。

当然的，这不是什么冷酷的惩罚或折磨，只是他桀骜的天之骄子在无法掌控的死生契阔面前无力的痴狂。是火山内里的热烈激荡，终究无法被冰雪湮灭，仍在奋力地尝试化开冰封喷薄吐露，希冀着铺就滋养万物葱荣的肥沃土壤。

然而天地蚍蜉的落寞是怎样地令人无所适从，灵慧如罗成也只能自欺欺人地以最原始粗蛮的方式填充自己空浮的欲望。似乎鸩酒亦能止渴，片刻的占有便代表着永恒，表哥将永远属于他，从过去到未来，从他们血脉相连的身世到枝叶交通的生命。

秦琼好想对罗成说别怕，也想对他说爱，他想说他不会离开他，也想说他多想抱抱他。但脑海中万千思绪扰动纷杂，他却一个字都说不出口。世事无常，的确不是人力可以掌控的，与子偕老的重诺他真的给不起……

 


	2. Chapter 2

罗成自然猜想不到秦琼此刻内心的千般滋味，他甚至并未意识到，或是不愿承认，自己怨愤的怒火背后是嘲讽着他骄傲的仓惶无助。只是放任自己沉湎于荒唐的快感之中，以逼迫表哥暴露出不安的情绪来宣泄心中无可依着的躁动。

将余下的两枚弹壳也一并送入已被金属刮蹭得有些红肿的穴口。秦琼只在异物顶得更深时本能地抽搐了两下，便目光涣散地软倒在床铺上再无反应。

罗成不满地顺着两枚弹壳柱身撑起的缝隙探入食指，按揉挤压着紧涩的内壁一路深入，拨动着颗颗弹壳在里面搅弄个不停。而秦琼皱了眉头一声不吭，牙齿咬上下唇，目光向他扫来，却虚飘飘的也不知在看他没有。

罗成心中的躁意愈加空浮不定。他仗着对表哥身体的了解，略加试探几下就找上了熟悉的敏感点，恶意地勾起一枚弹壳轻蹭那片软肉，而后用力按下。

“呃！”秦琼腰腹猛抬，上身弹跳起来，又被绑在床栏上的双手牵住。他神色茫然地看向罗成，轻唤了一声，“成儿。”

“表哥在想什么？竟然这么不专心。难道我就这样可有可无吗？也太叫人伤心了。”终于如愿被关注的人一面说着，一面将指间弹壳一碾，更深地压进细软的肠肉，满意地看到秦琼露出痛苦的神色，这令他在重重的惶惑不安之间仿佛终于能抓住一根稻草。“表哥自己说该怎么罚？”

秦琼此时却是敏感地被他话语中的字眼摄住了心脏。可有可无？不，这个词不该从罗成口中说出。冷面寒枪的北平罗少是何等天纵英才，纵然他时常劝诫罗成毋要只知有己不知有人，却也深深恋慕这份心性。如果可能，他希望他的少年永远不失刺目明艳，即使在他们最亲近的密语调笑或嗔痴置气中亦不如此自菲，因为他们都知道彼此是怎样地珍重对方。

“不……成儿……”秦琼根本没听到罗成又问了他什么，只是下意识地想要安慰表弟，落在罗成耳中却自然地变成了拒绝的意思。他忿忿然将修长手指一勾，五枚弹壳被一齐带出。秦琼闷哼一声，扭脸埋进枕头里，咬着牙压抑住自己的喘息。

“表哥，别紧张嘛。你咬得这么紧，我伤了你怎么办？”罗成强行将人扳回头来，看着那纤长的睫毛不住地轻颤，心下几分痒痒的快意疯狂发酵。他想了想又摸起随手丢在枕侧的银枪，再次送到秦琼紧抿的唇边，半是诱哄半是命令地要求道，“表哥，乖点，舔湿它。”

秦琼蓦地睁开眼，怔怔盯了一会儿眼前正在蜕变为男人的大男孩，犹疑地探出舌尖舔上银亮的枪口。

罗成着实惊到了。表哥的回应完全出乎他的料想，几乎令他一时无法思考和动作。

不对，定是有哪里不对。他明明在蓄意等待表哥的拒绝、反抗甚或是告饶、逃避，总之不应当是顺从。可他又隐约从表哥的神色中感受到了一种难以名状的哀伤，撞在他心头的某种情愫上分外相合，似乎早就在期许。他分辨不清那是什么，也已经无暇分辨——

秦琼半张着嘴舔弄了那枪口了几下，都不见他有把枪身送过来的意思，只得敛了眉将舌头更加探出。粉嫩的舌卷上亮白的枪，生涩地向血色惨淡的薄唇间带去。这画面在罗成最荒唐的淫思中也未曾肖想，刺激得他终于醒过神来，血脉贲张，奔涌上头。

他机械地动了动手腕，将枪管又抵入几分。秦琼明显吃痛地一顿，仍是顺着他的动作吞吐着口中冷硬的死物，时或抬眸看他一眼。可能只是在观察他的表情，没有任何特殊的意味，罗成却感觉自己被看得有些头脑发晕。

鬼迷心窍地沿着枪管摸下去，逮住那片时隐时现地勾着他的舌头，两根手指推着湿滑的银杆肆意地在温润的口腔中翻搅。秦琼被他摆弄得又疼又酸，再被无法下咽的口水一呛，猛烈地咳了起来。

罗成赶忙把手撤出，想帮他顺顺气，却见秦琼伏在枕上咳得面色发红说不上话来。过量津液顺着嘴角淌下，染成亮晶晶的一片，一道银丝牵在自己指尖和那微微颤抖的嘴唇之间。他情不自禁地吻上去，将湿润和所剩无几的气息一并掠夺。

秦琼被窒息感逼得弓起身，头部下沉，腰背上抬，整个人更加贴向罗成。罗成借势环上那节细腰，把人捞向自己身前，炽热勃发的部位隔着轻透的衣料贴上鼠蹊的凹陷。秦琼被烫得腰间一阵酥麻，火热的坚挺在隐秘敏感处的厮磨使他渐渐放软了身子，将自己全然交在表弟怀里。

湿淋淋的手指抚上情动翕张的穴口，带着晶莹透亮似的银制枪管若即若离地逡巡一周，点中靶心，径直迫入。一点点唾液的润滑根本无济于事，两根手指外加枪管的围度对于未经正式扩张的紧致甬道也太过分。撕裂般的痛苦使秦琼顿时疼出满额冷汗，拼命地挣开唇齿间的桎梏，狠咬住发白的下唇将呻吟声硬生生吞回。

罗成缓缓抽动着卡在半截的手指，毫无温存可言地破开层层紧箍的软肉直抵向更深处，嘴上却柔声软语一如平日，“表哥，放松点，不然你受不住的。”

秦琼极力地尝试配合，却奈何不了本能的反应。越想放松，越是紧张得近乎抽搐。内壁不住地小幅吸吮着含裹的手指，倒是令坏心的刁难者十分舒服。

“表哥，你想让我这样？这样？还是这样？”罗成勾着那枪管在甬道内轻轻打转、漫无目的地横冲直撞，及至一下一下反复顶在最磨人的要命所在。

秦琼哪里回答的上来，只是听到他发问便下意识地点头或摇头。罗成状似很为难地皱着眉头，动作得更用力了几分，“表哥，你到底是都喜欢，还是都不喜欢？也罢，我再换个法子伺候表哥，定让表哥满意就是。”

伸手拽过枕头垫在秦琼腰后，罗成握上那久被冷落的低垂性器，时轻时重地揉捏，指甲不时地划过龟头与柱身连接的薄弱沟壑。另一只手也在他体内抽插扭转不定，勾动那硬邦邦的金属硌着温软肠壁辗转碾磨。

秦琼两下里皆被搓弄得生疼，但终究是由亲密爱侣富有技巧地挑逗，细微的敏感之处都能有意无意地照顾到，痛感中便又生出疏疏落落的似麻非麻的快感。并且他深知罗成内心的惶恐难安，每一个潦草粗暴的动作背后都映着茫然若失的百折情愫。这引起他半是爱怜半是歉疚的柔情，裹挟着那快感交织成暗涌的情潮，一面弥散，一面堆积，堆积于罗成圈拢的手指间，突突地律动着却不得宣泄。

左手拇指堵着阴茎顶端的小孔，右手找到欲望漩涡中最致命的一点，将枪口正正抵上。罗成能将表哥的爱欲掌握在手中，却无法控制放手的那一刻，与爱欲伴生的哀伤像颗子弹一样击中他的心脏。这哀伤靶定的是贯穿生死的无助和人世微茫的无奈，残酷地提醒着他纵然能手握整个世界，也终需有放手之时。

“表哥……表哥……”罗成低喃着吻上秦琼的额头、眉眼、眉间的凝川、眼角的薄泪、闪动的睫羽、高挺的鼻梁、脸颊上半干的血迹和深印于下唇的齿痕。

在那余汐未退的神色间有雨沾桃花的春情染作底韵，却更流动着一层类乎悲天悯人的柔和光晕。那眼底如星如潭，如远湾之灯火，如沁沁之秋波，是罗成唯一愿意接受的这世间的包容，也是他最患得患失的牵念。他有些不太清楚自己终究能期盼什么，等待什么，追逐什么，又在畏惧什么。强烈的失落和空虚正使他的灵魂与心片片凋零，秦琼眼中圣洁的哀矜是他仅有的救赎，可他又自私而自负地不愿意看到。

“我又弄疼你了吧？”虔诚地祈愿般在表哥眉间印下一吻，罗成如是问道。秦琼轻浅地笑着摇摇头，正要说些什么却猛然顿住，声音哽在喉咙里。

原是罗成突然使力，将已滑脱了半截的枪管再次顶入刚刚经历高潮的身体，且连着弹仓的转轮都顺着指尖扒开的窄隙强行卡了一半进去。这枪再小巧，转轮处也是五颗子弹攒作梅花，外面套着方形的金属框架，连着扳机，足有少年人手腕般粗细，又形状不规则。秦琼此时虚弱敏感至极，哪里禁得起如此胡乱折腾，竟连挣动的力气也没有，只是在罗成怀里不住地打颤。

“不疼吗？怎么会？”勾手抽出那银枪，愤愤然摔在床脚，罗成紧拥住秦琼，痉挛似的战栗在相亲的肌体间传递。“你看，你都抖成这个样子了。”施暴者反而带上了哭腔，就好像这痛苦不是来源于他，他只是担惊又无措地在心疼。

秦琼无声地叹了口气，尽量稳住声音答道，“是，很疼。”

“那你……为什么不说？为什么不告诉我？”像是一个不被理解的孩子终于等来可以诉说委屈的温暖怀抱，大颗的泪水如断线珍珠般滚落，滑过罗成雪堆玉砌的容颜，滴在秦琼脸上，化开先时的血痕。“表哥，你什么都不告诉我，什么都不同我说，痛也不说，难也不说，有什么危险你都不说！你总是拿自己作牺牲，甚至连对我……也是一样吗？我不想这样，我不想也不要！表哥，你告诉我，我到底该拿你怎么办？”

“别哭，别怕。”秦琼望着他素来高傲的表弟第一次在他面前落泪，只是轻声地说了这四个字。他甚至还是微笑着的，温柔得仿佛一尊眉目低垂的圣像。

“怕？”罗成迷茫地重复着这个字眼，“原来……我是在害怕吗？”

“表弟，”一股冲动在秦琼的胸腔中泛滥，他恨不能化身为一片鳞甲，护在罗成最心尖的柔软脆弱之上，“让我抱抱你。”

罗成听到这句时才反应过来，他竟一直绑着表哥的手呢。慌忙扯断紧缚的发带，见那十指都因不过血被勒得有些发紫了，罗成又悔又恼。心疼地将表哥双手捧在掌中，想揉揉吹吹又怕把人碰疼了，无道理地更觉委屈，瘪着嘴挂着泪可怜兮兮地望向表哥。秦琼顾不得自身不适，一把将表弟揽入怀中。罗成也抬臂反抱上他，将头埋在他颈窝，静静地听着两人的心跳逐渐合拍。

“好了，我没事。”秦琼揉着怀中小花猫的一头乱毛，这个仓促的拥抱也令他的心绪安宁了许多，“你若苛责自己，才是叫表哥心疼。”

“知道了。”罗成闷闷地答道，将脸上泪水蹭了秦琼一脖子。“可我……真的怕，真的害怕……我好怕表哥你会……离开我。而我又毫无办法……我真的不知道自己还能做什么。”

他越说声音越小，尾音几乎钻进了秦琼颈侧的肌肤里，静悄悄的传不出来。秦琼却听得清楚，心中俱是满溢的感动和矢志深情：罗成何曾识得过一个怕字，如今竟说了出口，自己又如何忍见他再被这不该属于他的情绪牵绊。

“别怕，你放心，今天的事情一定不会再发生……”

“当然，”罗成抬起头，抢过秦琼的话，“我定不会叫它再发生！我绝不许表哥你再有危险，不许你再受伤！我不许的事情就都不可以发生。”

虽然双眼还是通红的，罗成幽黑的眸子中却亮得好似蕴了一团火。秦琼的指尖点在那明亮的眼神边，一时说不出一个字来。年少者的灵魂总是那样昂扬，可以轻易跨过狰狞的伤口，忘记或不曾印记血肉模糊的疼痛。无奈的是，少不知愁只是种一厢情愿的美好盼想，罗成终该直视那些他或许知道而不肯接受的残酷现实。

“表哥？”看到秦琼神情恍惚地不做回应，罗成的语气也变得不再坚定，“你会答应我的，是吧？不许有危险，永远不许离开我……”

先是急切，再是恳求。秦琼看着他的至亲至爱、他最想守护之人，心中酸楚不已。他知道跨越不是治愈，被掩盖的伤口若再经触碰仍会鲜血淋漓；而偏偏人间世事不能皆随人愿，否则日月凌空之下何来许多离合悲欢。这引人绝望的认知却使他清醒，手指虚抚过那凌厉的下颌线，也划破毋庸置疑的冰冷现实，“表弟，你明知道我给不出你想要的答案。”

“可是……”罗成却哽住了，知道再来强求表哥也是无用，也无甚意趣。表哥重诺，山盟海誓之语都不肯视作荷尔蒙驱使下的罗曼蒂克，未尝轻言。自己若为了一句话逼他太过，岂不是害他内疚自苦？可他罗成……可他罗成又岂是认命之人？

“我要定了这个答案。表哥若是给不出，我就与命运争上一争，去搏一个来。”

“嘘。”秦琼食指抵在他嘴唇上，不许他再说下去，“你以为我刚刚说的叫你不要责难自己指的是什么？”罗成眨了眨眼，抓过那只手，在手背上落下一吻。“难道不是指……我刚才做了过分的事情，表哥不介意？”

“你……”秦琼被他闹了个满面羞红，抽回手轻轻给了他一下，“想哪儿去了？说正经的。”罗成嘟嘟嘴，没做什么解释。他其实真不是在玩笑，只是当时心中懊恼，一意牵在表哥身上，便理会错了，“那表哥的意思是？”

“我正是要劝你莫要争什么圆满。”“那难道……”看到罗成眼中闪过一丝慌乱的惊讶，秦琼阻止了他打断自己，继续说下去，“表哥答应你，会尽力让自己好好的，所以你也要好好的。从今后我再不有事瞒你，纵有危险我们一同面对，像这次的事情我保证不会再发生，所以你不要怕。但假如，我是说假如，某天真的有了什么意外，那也不怨你，不由我，那由不得任何人。所以，永远不要为了这种事情责怪或为难自己，好吗？”

罗成神色几变，盯着秦琼沉默了许久，忽然露出得意的顽皮笑容。“那我刚才做的事情，表哥究竟介意不介意？”

秦琼被他岔开话题闹得一愣，转念也就明白了，表弟这是也不肯给自己一个回答。罢，自己所求的本就是他能安心无忧，又何苦将那未必降临的情形拿到此时烦恼，荒废今朝。便也顺着罗成的意思调侃了下去，“我介意如何？不介意又如何？”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“介意嘛……我自然要认认真真地给表哥赔罪。不介意呢，我们就继续。”

罗成探身去吻秦琼的嘴唇，那人却偏头躲了，又撑起身子半倚上床头，浅笑着说了句，“那就赔吧。”

秦琼这般的散漫洒脱，罗成也少见到，实令他心里惊喜。与方才献祭似的主动迎合又不同，秦琼此时只是安安静静地等着他动作。一条腿曲起，一条腿随意地靠在他膝盖旁边，被他折腾出的满身痕迹掩也不掩，全当不存在一样。可嘴上说的却是介意，短短四个字被念得又淡泊又缥缈，像是一个含混的邀请，颇有些欲迎还拒的意思。

罗成早被他这点似有意又似无心的举动撩拨得神荡心驰，偏偏自己一个“赔罪”已经出口，不能不摆出些“正人君子”的姿态，才好显得没至于被表哥轻易挑逗了去。

将嘴唇覆上表哥颈前的皮肤，罗成耐心地啄吻着那些兽齿所制造的细小伤口。起先是唇瓣轻轻地触碰，而后是舌尖缓缓地润湿，像只舔伤的猫儿一样，扫过秦琼颈上胸前的大片齿印和淤青。

秦琼既不阻止也不回应，罗成便有意加力，湿漉漉地碾过他左侧乳尖，又含住那挺立的肉粒重重一吮。

“嗯……”秦琼鼻中轻哼，手指在医用床单上划动几下，提膝撞了撞罗成，无奈地问道，“哪有你这样赔罪的？”

罗成也勾勾嘴角不说话，蜻蜓点水般地一路拂过腰腹一带，吻上表哥半勃的性器。在那根部小嘬了一口，他笑意盈盈地抬眼望向秦琼，嘴上磨蹭着直亲到顶端，细致品尝般地自圆润伞头一点点向下含了大半的茎身，灵巧唇舌在吞吐之间精心伺弄。

秦琼见他邀功似的直望着自己，内心有点好笑他孩子样的争强心思，虽被挑动情欲，却忍得住并不表现。秦琼正要开口逗弄表弟几句，罗成却挑眉对他一笑，忽然将口中性器含得更深。一种似推挤又似吸吮的奇异触感包裹上龟头，秦琼猝不及防间呻吟出声，本想抚上罗成鬓边的手落在他肩头，颤抖地抓紧又推开，“……别闹。”

“我哪里是闹？”罗成直起身来，笑嘻嘻地凑向秦琼，“明明是很认真地赔罪了。哥哥还不肯原谅成儿吗？”

他说得委屈巴巴，似乎秦琼不点头，他便再不敢妄动。可脸上的得意神色却丝毫不掩饰，分明的是吃准了表哥拿他没办法。秦琼暗骂他霸道，装模作样地说什么赔罪，却是要自己请他在自己身上为所欲为不成？小祖宗真是不讲理了，实在可恨。

“少要得了便宜卖乖。你就不难受？”

“也没什么难受的。表哥喜欢吗？”

“我是说你……”秦琼伸手按向罗成两腿之间鼓起的一团，“就不难受？”

“哦……这里确实不太好受。”罗成提胯在秦琼手中乱撞起来，一个硕大轮廓隔着布料印在秦琼掌心，“表哥到底喜欢吗？”

秦琼白他一眼，手里解起他腰带上的扣锁。化形服轻薄贴身本就难脱，罗少保又于穿着上极其讲究，硬是比照正规军服制式将这价比黄金的奢侈料子额外裹了两层。秦琼右臂有伤不敢用力，解起那一排排细小搭扣就更加困难。罗成被他时有时无的碰触撩动得不耐，伸手向他臀腿之间流连抚弄。秦琼攥紧手中衣料，拉着罗成一同躺倒。罗成一面在他唇边颊上温柔地吻着，一面取了备品台上的细胞促生液，淋了小半瓶在表哥身下的密处。

秦琼被微凉液体激得一颤，报复性地在冒失弟弟的腹股沟处轻戳了几下，“你这样浪费魏大哥的药剂，他过后可要找我算账。”

“真要算账也不差这一桩了，”一根手指沾着水样药液缓缓探入，“魏大哥心疼这间诊室不比心疼一瓶药更多？”将之匀开在不住瑟缩收拢的内壁上，“哪里就这样小气？”罗成试探着浅浅抽送了几次，“等咱俩把他这张诊床弄塌了，再来担忧什么算账的事情也不迟。”继而向各个方向按揉开拓起来。

秦琼被他这几句话勾出耻感，一张俊朗面庞羞得通红。仔细想来二人在此时此地如此行事确实荒唐，若不是为了表弟心中不安而有意补偿，秦琼也不会由着他任性胡闹。而此刻子弹已然压上膛，更不是能停下的时候，秦琼索性用亲吻去堵了罗成的嘴，不许他再说出那些让人脸上发烫的话来。

罗成在唇齿的争锋中节节避让，引着表哥轻敌纵进，才缠住那条自投罗网的舌，由轻及重地不住吮吸。几根手指则一直在开疆扩土，将侵占的肥美良田搅动得甘霖丰沛汁水涟涟。

秦琼早在上下两处的温存攻势下化作一潭春水，一滴汗自罗成的发梢滑落，坠入其中，推荡着无限暧昧的包容的心意。

“成儿，进来。”

罗成再不迟疑地与他血脉连通的爱人融为一体，在那无比和暖的、安稳的、相契的容纳中，感到所有纷乱的扰动都归于平静，天地沉浮之间终有执手之人是他永恒的归宿。

他将表哥深拥入怀，尽可能地使他们的肢体亲密贴合。秦琼身上带着情爱使然的热烈温度，隔着三层衣料的厚度渗入他的肌肤。可是不够，远远不够。这热度如同微醉的惠风，非但不能止息他灵魂都叫嚣的渴望，还将空气熏染成馥郁的香甜，在一点火苗的炙烤下噼啪作响地燃烧。

罗成几乎能在心底复刻出表哥身体每一寸的触感，那是压在他坚实肌肉上的饱满弹性，若是覆上一层薄薄的汗水摸起来便更加滑腻。而对于这一切的怀恋因为几件碍事的衣服被极致放大，罗成却舍不得离开表哥一时一刻，见秦琼没有表现出任何不适，便在那缩动的仿佛催促着他的巢穴内抽送起来，又哄着表哥帮他除去身上恼人的阻隔，“把我的上衣脱掉，表哥。快，帮帮我。”

秦琼勉力抓上他的领口，却根本捏不住那些小巧的搭钩。化形服上所用搭扣皆为特制，即使平时来解也要耐着性子。何况秦琼此时浑身酥软，气力全无，上身被罗成抱在怀里，两条腿也挂在他腰侧，双手在那人颈间略松一松都感到身体沉沉地向后仰着，更不要说做出什么精细的动作。

“罗少保莫要……为难秦某了……谁叫少保爷……非要如此……讲究呢。”秦琼这句话被罗成的横冲直撞搅得支离破碎，只能攀住他肩背，随着他愈加激烈的顶撞在泛滥汹涌的欲海中载浮载沉 。罗成不满地在表哥的耳畔颈侧埋头轻蹭着，厮磨逐渐转变为啃噬，秦琼浅促的喘息和指尖抠在他肩头的力度都煽动着他本能中的兽性。

秦琼感到他的四肢和躯体都像是不再属于自己。罗成今日少见的迫切直截，秦琼又刚刚经历了一场恶斗和重伤，几乎无法承受这般狂野凶狠的交合。

他们的性爱素来由罗成掌控出一个多变的节奏，有舒缓的序曲，也有骤雨般的高潮。秦琼知道他骄傲的弟弟理所当然地偏爱着身为主宰的自由，他认同这份理所当然，并情愿在多数时候将自己也归乎其中。

罗成是不会轻易放逐自身于失控的。

秦琼在飘忽的迷蒙中如是想到，心脏在这样的想法中一抖。他摸索上罗成的脸颊，调起全身力气，推着那人面向自己，“表弟，看着我……让我在你眼前……啊……”

罗成在他身体里的部分又涨大了一圈，炽热地坚实地满满充盈着他。秦琼恍惚间觉得自己定是即将破碎，不是被胀破顶破，就是被捏碎揉碎。那根以最大幅度在他体内进出着的阴茎甚至带上了半硬的倒刺。这是自然演化教会雄虎在交媾时防止配偶逃脱的方法，具有白虎形态的易者在情绪激荡的不完全化形中偶尔也会显露。

短短的细刺刮蹭着娇嫩内壁倒并不十分疼痛。深入时，这些小刺乖乖倒伏，好似柔韧的鸟羽搔过，所引发的更多是琐细痒意。抽离时，具有弹性的尖端才根根立起，陷在甬道粘膜中，轻梳着上面每一处的敏感，带来些微火辣痛楚，又很快汇成直窜入脑的快感。

种种过分的刺激交替如织，网罗了秦琼的神志与意识，炸起一层层烟花般耀目的白。模糊的亮白色中还掺着罗成眼底泛起的深幽蓝光，愈发将眼前情景装饰得如梦似幻。

秦琼再也支撑不住，两手一松，头颈脱力地向后坠去。罗成衔住那颈子弯出的脆弱弧线，虎牙刺破了覆盖着大量血管的颈侧皮肤。也说不清是痛苦还是欢愉，秦琼脑海中的白光淹没了周遭的一切，抵在罗成小腹上的性器未经任何抚慰便抽搐着射出小股精液。

罗成将表哥叼到胸前，让在高潮中失神的人静静倚在他胸膛上。新鲜的伤口冒出几点血珠，被带着硬短绒毛的舌头卷去。血液的腥甜诱发着年轻易者作为动物的欲望，紧箍在他性器上的穴肉不由自主地绞缩，则撩拨着他生而为人的欲望。幸而罗成还保持着一丝理智，到底不忍将表哥折腾得太过，只是在那潮红颤栗的肩颈处轻舔，为之更添一份情欲外的胭脂颜色。

“表哥，”罗成以指腹梳理着秦琼被汗水沾湿的眉毛，关切问道，“你还撑得住吗？”

秦琼直起身对他笑笑，示意自己无碍。罗成的物什依然烙铁似的撑在他体内，他如何不知，这是表弟顾念他的身体在勉强忍耐。望着罗成已然完全化为晶蓝色的眼眸，秦琼心中又甜又涩，除了低声呢喃表弟的名字，一时间竟再吐不出一个字来。

“那表哥也心疼心疼成儿。”罗成贴上秦琼侧脸，放柔了声音撒起娇来，热热的吐息向着秦琼耳畔送去，十足的挑逗意味，“这衣服裹得我实在难受，既然不容易脱掉，不如把它变没。”


End file.
